<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just shut up by ImaginaryFigment</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27296458">Just shut up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginaryFigment/pseuds/ImaginaryFigment'>ImaginaryFigment</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arguing, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Hair Brushing, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Multi, OT3, Oma Kokichi/Harukawa Maki-centric, Ouharumami is just kinda at the end, Polyamory, Self-Indulgent, love-hate relationship, maybe slightly OOC?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:21:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27296458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginaryFigment/pseuds/ImaginaryFigment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some self-indulgent Oumaki because I adore this ship</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amami Rantaro/Harukawa Maki, Amami Rantaro/Harukawa Maki/Oma Kokichi, Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi, Harukawa Maki/Oma Kokichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just shut up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Like the description says- this is just some short, fluffy Oumaki lmao I’ve been obsessed with the ship recently and wanted to write them being fluffy<br/>Also Harumami is one of my favourite ships as well, so- Ouharumami cause I adore OT3’s and polyships (even though it’s kind of just thrown in at the end, I still wanted to add it lmao)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kokichi’s hands combed through the knots in Maki’s long hair. “You should cut your hair, Harumaki.”</p><p>“Shut up,” she muttered. Maki winced as Kokichi’s fingers snagged on a knot. “Do you want to die?”</p><p>“Maybe,” Ouma singsonged, smiling. He leaned forward, brushing his lips against the shell of Maki’s hair. </p><p>“I hate you.” Maki’s eyes narrowed into a glare as she leaned back into Kokichi’s arms. Kokichi chuckled as he pulled his hands from her hair and put his arms around her neck and shoulders. </p><p>“Mm.” Kokichi’s breath warmed Maki’s cold skin, trailing down from her ear. She let her eyes flutter closed as Kokichi lightly kissed her jaw. </p><p>Maki turned her head, meeting his lips. Kokichi’s eyes widened as she kissed him before melting into it. </p><p>She pushed him off, after a few moments, Kokichi falling back onto his hands. “Real nice, Maki.”</p><p>“Shut <em> up </em>,” she growled, shooting him a glare. Kokichi lifted himself up again, resting his elbows on his thighs and his chin in his hands. </p><p>“Aww, doesn’t Harumaki love me? How mean! She’s such a bully! She really does hate me!” Kokichi whined. Maki scowled. </p><p>“You <em> know </em> that isn’t true.” Maki groaned, despite what she had said moments earlier. “Just <em> shut up </em>, Kokichi, god! Do you have to make this so hard?”</p><p>“Yep yep! Gosh, Harumaki, I thought you woulda known that by now!” Kokichi snickered. “You know, there’s only one thing I’ve never lied about?”</p><p>“Just shut up, ok? How many times do I have to tell you?” Maki glared at him again before sighing frustratedly. “Ugh- come here.”</p><p>Kokichi yelped as Maki tugged him up from the floor. She pulled him over to the bed and shoved him down onto it. “Stay here.”</p><p>“Why? Is Harumaki planning to get freaky with me~?” Kokichi grinned. </p><p>Maki’s cheeks coloured. “<em> No. </em>Just stay there. And- I don’t know, get comfortable.” Without another word, Maki left the room and went into the walk-in closet. Kokichi blinked before shrugging his shirt over his head. He waited, his eyes locked on the closet. </p><p>When Maki eventually came back, she was in a red camisole and black shorts with her hair still down. Kokichi stared at her for a moment. Maki blushed, taking hold of a section of hair. </p><p>“What?” she muttered. Kokichi shook his head. </p><p>“No- nothing. What’s going on?” he asked. Maki sat on the edge of the bed, motioning for him to move over. When he did, Maki laid down next to him, her back against his chest. “Oh.” </p><p>Kokichi smiled softly before wrapping his arm around Maki’s waist and tucked his head into the crook of her neck. “This is...nice,” he murmured. </p><p>“It’d be nicer if you were quiet,” Maki snapped. “But yeah...it is. Hey, what is it that you’ve never lied about?”</p><p>Kokichi laughed as he snuggled into her neck. “Aw, come on, if I told you, it wouldn’t be any fun!”</p><p>Maki sighed and closed her eyes. “You’re the worst.”</p><p>”Love you too, Harumaki. And that is not a lie, you know?” Kokichi murmured. Maki eyes opened before closing again as she pressed back against him.</p><p>***</p><p>When Rantaro came in, he saw his partners curled around each other. He smiled softly, clicking off the light before getting into the bed next to them, brushing kisses against each of their cheeks. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>